


You Should've Known (I was a fire)

by bandtrasg



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011/2012 Harry, 2014 Louis, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anxiety, Cute, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mental Disorders, Sexual Abuse (Past), Smut, Trigger Warnings, explained in the notes, extreme anxiety, extreme depression, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandtrasg/pseuds/bandtrasg
Summary: His touch burned. It was something completely unlike anything in this world. It was unlike any other touch that he'd felt. Everyone else was cold. He was hot. Hotter than anyone else.

    "There's no need to be afraid," he mumbled, but Harry was already up, running to his room to take a shower.
      Liam just looked at him from across the room, shaking his head. "Don't ask," he mouthed, and Louis was forced to sit down on the floor, bothered by whatever just happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS (entire work):  
> -Depression  
> -Anxiety  
> -Mentions of Sexual Abuse  
> -Extreme Anxiety  
> -Self-Harm (scratching, pinching, pulling hair, etc)  
> -Violence (unknowingly caused)  
> -Suicide Attempts  
> -Mentions of Suicide

The lights were blinding. It was nearly three a.m., why were the lights so damn bright? 

Then again, he never  _asked_ to be here. He was dragged, physically, by medical officers. And now, he was strapped to a bed as he rolled through the main lobby of the hospital. 

"You're lucky you're not twenty-five," the officer whispered, looking over the clipboard in his hands, "or else you'd be  _really_ fucked." 

His eyebrows furrow and he goes to ask what that means, but he doesn't have enough time as he's asked what his name is from a doctor in white. 

"L-Louis," he gets out, and he sees another person write his name on a large whiteboard. "Where am I?" 

"KBMC," the doctor says, and he's once again on the move. "You'll be alright. We just need to ask you a few questions." He's rolled into a room with a single couch and a chair behind a desk. Very therapy-like. 

"This is the general therapy room," the doctor mentions, and Louis nearly snickers because he was right. He's unbound from the bed, and he rubs at his arms before he walks (unsteadily, but he makes it) to one of the chairs and sits. 

"Now. You're a male. Twenty-four. Correct?" 

Louis nods. 

"Right. Few questions. What's your sexuality?" 

He shrugs, then. He's never considered it. Never had time to. 

"Just to be safe, we'll put you with a boy. That okay? If you don't feel comfortable with anyone, then we can place you in your own room." 

"No, no," Louis says, voice gravelly, "that'll be fine." 

The nurse nods, writing something down. "Are you on medication? Zoloft, Xanax, Lamotrigine?" 

Louis thinks. "Xanax for general anxiety, yes, and then Lexapro for depression." 

"I'm glad you're in-tune with your medications. That's a good sign. What are some triggers for you?" 

Louis hesitates, then. "I've been told I pick up on emotions from others. Like, if they're upset, I'm upset."

"Well," the doctor says, "I hope you'll be perfectly fine here, then. We hope to get you out within the next month, if therapy and everything goes well. Do you know how this institution works?" 

"No."

"Right. Well, this is Kethering Behavioural Medical Center, or KBMC for short. We are an institution run specifically for—as the name suggests—mental behavior. Suicidal cases, anxious cases, anything and everything psychological. Our main goal is to get our patients healthy enough so they can go through the struggles of every day things without having a terribly difficult time. Seem simple enough?"

Louis nods.

"Good. I just need you to write down your list of emergency contacts, and then we can get on. I'll have Nurse Malik show you to your room, okay? I'm Dr. Payne, by the way," Dr. Payne says, sliding the clipboard towards Louis across the table.

Louis takes it, writing his sisters numbers and his best friend, Niall's. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Payne." 

"Just so you know, this is the Young-Adult wing. To the right is the adult wing, and the left is the adolescent. You will be around people ages 19-24. You will not make contact with anyone else. Sound alright?" 

Louis nods again. "Sounds okay." 

"Great," Dr. Payne smiles, and adds, "and since it's late, can you be quiet getting into your room? We'll contact everyone and ask them to bring in some things to make your stay a little more comfortable. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

Dr. Payne nods, stands, and leaves the room. Louis assumes he's supposed to stay put until Nurse Malik comes in, and soon after Dr. Payne leaves, a nurse enters with jet black hair. He's pretty attractive for a nurse. 

"I'm Zayn," he says, "or Nurse Malik. Nice to meet you. I looked over your file and saw that you don't have any particular triggers about touching, so I'll give you a handshake. Just don't tell Liam." 

Louis laughs, stands, and shakes Zayn's hand. "Liam?" 

"Dr. Payne. He's strict on formalities, but no one else is. If you ask Ashton, he'll tell you anything and everything you need to know." 

"Will he be my roommate?" 

"No, no," Zayn says, leading him out of the GT room. The lighting in the lobby has darkened significantly, and he leads them through a door and down a hallway. "You'll meet him tomorrow. This is the boy's wing. The hallway we were in was the girls'. You'll be rooming with Harry. He's a bit young. We have a few rules to go over, though, before I let you in." 

"Shoot away, Malik." 

Zayn lets out a laugh. "Alright. So, there's a general 'no touching' rule; simply because it's some people—Harry's—biggest trigger. Okay? Next, no walking around shirtless or funny business." 

"I get it," Louis says, and Zayn smiles. "That's great. Please, go inside whenever you're ready. Just so you know, you'll go through all the testing tomorrow, and we have blood pressure tests every day. For health purposes." 

Louis nods, and his attention is stolen by a door opening behind him. A head with disheveled hair peeks out, eyes heavy with sleep. "New inpatient?" The head asks teasingly, and Zayn laughs. 

"Yes, Clifford. This is Louis. You'll meet him tomorrow. Go back to sleep." 

The man—Clifford—laughs, shaking his head. "Came in at the wrong time, buddy. Blood tests are tomorrow. Have fun with that." 

Louis goes to ask him what that means, but the head is gone and the door is shut. He turns to Zayn again. "We do blood tests to see if you've been taking drugs or your medications incorrectly." 

Louis nods, and grabs the handle of the door Zayn points to.

Before he open it, though, Zayn places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so nervous, mate. It'll be alright. And if you're scared about Harry, then don't be. He's one of the sweetest boys you'll ever meet. Really quiet, though." 

"Thanks, Z," Louis says, and Zayn smiles at him before walking away. Louis opens the door, then, and sees a curled up figure in the first bed. He quietly makes his way to the second one, and sits down. From the moonlight streaming in the window, he can see the boy's face. And good lord, he's beautiful. Louis pulls the sheet over himself and falls asleep to how peaceful the boy next to him looks. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> was this a good opener? Idk I'm vvvv excited to continue this tho


End file.
